Battle of Bracelets 5
Battle of Bracelets 5 is the new upcoming fighting, role-playing game of the Battle of Bracelets Series. It is the sixth game of the main series, the fifth that has created. This game will be released for Nintendo Prima and Element Alpha. The game will have a completely new story, new characters, different chapters, new places to visit and completely new modes that the player can enjoy. The game will be released during this year. Modes There are some new modes that appear in this game. Although, the first time that the player plays the game, they will start the Chapter 1 of the story mode (it can be seen in the Story part). After arriving Forestia City, the player will be able to save the game and change of game mode. You can see here the different modes that appear in the game: *'Story Mode: '''This mode allows the player to live the story of the Golden Bracelets while they get new characters, new items and new modes. *'VS Mode: This mode is just to fight with the characters that the player has got during the storyline. They can also change the rules of the fights or the duration of the fight. Besides, they can get prizes on this mode. The'' Default Characters'' are Aingeru, Ainhoa, Pablo, Elena, Xavier, Bruno, Rachel, Drake, Inferna, Garone and Alange. *'Patrol Mode: '''This mode derivates from the Story Mode. The player can travel around the world while fighting enemies and getting new missions, characters, weapons and beasts. This mode, the player can use any of the characters that are obtained in the Story Mode. *'The King of the Dimension: The player can get into a tournament against other characters from the game. The tournament is made with the knockout system, so that the player will have to beat all the rivals to arrive to the final battle. The player can choose the number of characters that fight in the tournament: 8, 16, 32 or 64. *'Designer Studio: '''The player can create their own characters thanks to the character editor of this mode. The characters can be used in the VS Mode, the Patrol Mode, The King of the Dimension, and all the online and Street Pass modes. *'Eternal Fight: The player will fight as many rivals as they can resist. Just a little part of the health points of the player are given back after each fight. The player may get some characters and prizes after beating a certain number of rivals. *'Mission Mode: '''Specific missions that the player can complete as if they were minigames. There are some prizes after beating some missions. The player can just use a specific character to each mission or choose from a certain number of characters. *'Training and Tutorials: 'This mode is made for the new players of Battle of Bracelets. It is the best way for new fighters to learn how to move in a battle. There are also some videos where you can see the techniques to fight correctly. *'Wi-fi Space: 'Here is a list of the possible things that the player can do in the Wi-fi Space, a mode that keeps all the online modes of playing: **'Global VS: 'The player will be able to fight against other people from the rest of the world. They can also exchange items thanks to these fights. **'Global Patrol: 'The player will join other 3 players to fight enemies and get new items and weapons together. Besides, they can fight each other when they want and where they want too. ''(more coming soon) Story The story is divided in several chapters that depend on the battle that the characters are living. The chapters are basically divided according to the main god that the Golden Bracelets are fighting in each case. For example, the first chapter talks about the new fight against Darkreon, the second one talks about the new fight against Hades, the third one talks about the fight against Apollo and the last one is about the fight against Ares. Besides, there will be mini-chapters in which other gods will appear. Here is the list of the chapters: *'Chapter 1: Back to the shadows; '''Dark Bracelets have appeared again and Aingeru and his friends will have to find the reason of why they are extremely hostile. Meanwhile, the power of the Platinum Bracelet will grow up while you are looking for the three Platinum Weapons. It is the perfect time for Photos to wake up. You can read the story of the chapter here. ''(more coming soon...) Characters The game shows a big amount of characters that can be got in the story mode and the after achieving some missions. Besides, there are different character groups that depend on the god to whom they are faithful. Playable Characters There are 70 playable characters. (more coming soon) Non-Playable Characters *Jessica '- Latest Green Bracelet *'Nestor '- Latest Amber Bracelet *'Erik '- Latest Dark Green Bracelet *'Emily '- Silver Azure Bracelet *'Hokai '- Taurus Ikarus *'Lykaios''' - Gemini Ikarus *'Krust '- Cancer Ikarus *'Kyrias '- Virgo Ikarus *'Tempo '- Goddess of Time *'Aspace '- God of the Space *''Dark Soldiers'' *''Dark Wizards'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Mountain Soldiers'' *'Aquarius Commander '- one of the Dark Commanders. *'Aries Commander '- Dark Commander *'Mars Commander '- Dark Commander (more coming soon) Beasts Beasts are usually one of the best helps in a battle. Having one of these beasts will give the player several hidden abilities that the helper can give them. They can be hunted in the nature and can be awake when the card that saves the beasts touch the gem of the bracelets. The beasts can be of two kinds: command beasts and ridable beasts. The command beasts help with attack while the player fights. The ridable beasts are the ones that the player rides from the beginning of the battle and doesn't usually help actively in the fight. Here you can see all the beasts that can be got: * ' White Dragon' (command beast): ''These dragons are not good to ride people, but they throw powerful attacks thanks to the energy of their user. They tend to be sensitive to attacks. * file:SwadowBoB.png '''Dark Dragon' (command beast): ''These dragons are the enemies of the white dragons, they cannot ride people but their attacks are even more powerful than the white ones. They are weak against and . * '''Herbal Soldier' (command beast): ''They are sometimes brave soldiers that once fought a invader species. They tend to get stronger in water outdoors but become really weak at facing . * '' + '' '''Butterbeet '(command beast): ''These female creatures have been existing for the eternity far from the human hand. But when they find a good-hearted human, they will help him with what he needs. * + '''Pegasus' (ridable beast): ''This is the typical kind of winged horse that the players can use to attack from the air. Pegasus are weak against . * + / / '''Okasus' (ridable beast): This species is a dark pegasus that allows the bracelet fight from the air. Its elements are combined with , or but it's weak against and over all . * Wyvern ''(ridable beast): They are battle dragons that are ready to be rid. They make air battles easier due to their abilities at the time to fly. The only problem is that some weapons are specially created to kill them, something that almost bring them to extinction. * ' + '''Lugis ''(ridable beast): Lugis are beasts who can overcome the sound speed. These creatures are between dragons and birds, although they are perfect at the time to fly. They dislike the cold outdoors. ''(more coming soon...) Souls Souls are fairy-like creatures that can help the user in the adventure. They are all females, small and winged but besides, there is one of each Element. When the player fights with one of the Souls of the same element, the attacks of said element will be hugely improved. To unlock them, the player needs to find the prison of each one. Here, you can see the list of Souls: * Phyrea: 'She was born from the essence of Fire. ''(more coming soon...) Items There are several kinds of items that can be used during the journey. There are several kinds: Health Items, Enhancers, Key Items and Battle Items. You can see them all here. Health Items *'200 HP Potion '- This is the softest way to get some health back. They are really easy to find from the beginning. *'500 HP Potion '- This potion is a bit stronger than the first one, really useful for novel fighters. *'1000 HP Potion '- This potion has a better effect than the other two. It is perfect for the people who is already advancing on the adventure. *'Antidote '- This cures the poison effects. *'Hot Chocolate '- This beverage avoids freezing. *'Psychic Cure '- This potion cures the confussion effects. *'Talisman '- The effect of this item liberates the user from the curses. Enhancers *'Elementary Gems '- The gems will improve the powers of the user according to the element that the gem strengthen. Key Items *'12 Keys of the Solar Palace '- They are the keys that are needed to go into the Solar Palace, each one opens the next room. For example, the Aries Key opens the Aries Gate, the one that drives to the Taurus Room. (more coming soon...) Weapons These weapons can be got as achievements and prizes while the player advances in the Story Mode or just while exploring in the Patrol Mode. Besides, other weapons can be got after successing in some mission in the mission mode or as prizes in the Tournament and Eternal Fight. To remember the different kinds of weapons that there were in the latest games of the series, some of the weapons are back. There are still swords, hammers, spears, edges, arrows and bows, arms, legs, etc. But now weapons have evolved, there are new kinds of weapons, for example you can find grimoires, new droppable weapons, lasers, etc. Besides the player can use different swords that were made with a giant energy: those are the Seven Great Swords and they can be used by any character. Here, you can find any of the new weapons that can be found in the game. (more coming soon...) Places The main events of the story happen in Melia Land, the country of the heroes; and Kardias, the nuclear country, although there are other places that are important in some missions. Melia Land suffers some changes and some new places appear. (more coming soon...) Trivia *The word Dýnamis ''that several gods say during the story means "the energy of gods". Despite the fact that there have been some gods in previous games that have never talked about the dýnamis, all the gods have always had it. That word is also a reference to the manga series ''Saint Seiya: Episode G. *In this game, Death Bracelets suffer a lot of changes, for example the name of the bracelet, that will depend on a quality of the user. Besides, they have different abilities such as the Punishment Trio of Rhadamanthys (Fire), Aeacus (Ice) and Minos (Thunder). *Some characters will turn into knights who can ride 'horses, pegasus, okasus '''and other creatures. *This game also changes some designs of characters to make them stronger. *The names of the Seven Great Swords come from Japanese, and they all are name with Subarashi Ken; for example: Subarashi Kageiken is the Great Sword of the Shadows. *This is the second game on which the action starts in Melia Land, the first one is Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. Gallery Characters AinhoaBoB5.png|Ainhoa ElenaBoB5.png|Elena Alex5.png|Alex IonaBoB.png|Iona Rhadamanthys5.png|Rhadamanthys PandoraBoB5.png|Pandora AriesIkarus.png|Kaito, Aries Ikarus TaurusHokai.png|Hokai, Taurus Ikarus GeminiLykaios.png|Lykaios, Gemini Ikarus CancerKrust.png|Krust, Cancer Ikarus LeoKrysos.png|Krysos, Leo Ikarus VirgoKyrias.png|Kyrias, Virgo Ikarus ScorpioSyncros.png|Syncros, Scorpio Ikarus CapricornYagi.png|Yagi, Capricorn Ikarus AquariusEva.png|Eva, Aquarius Ikarus Hiruki.png|Hiruki, Pavo Ikarus DohBoB.png|Doh, Vulpecula Ikarus HaydenBoB.png|Hayden Umiko.png|Umiko KrimerBoB.png|Krimer Kai.png|Kai TomBoB5.png|Tom Prometheus.png|Prometheus ApolloBoB.png|Apollo, God of Sun Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite, Goddess of Love Athena5.png|Athena Artemis.png|Artemis PoseidonBoB.png|Poseidon AspaceBoB.png|Aspace TempoBoB.png|Tempo Beasts WhiteDragon.png|White Dragon BlackDragon.png|Dark Dragon GrassSoldier.png|Herbal Soldier Antilla.png|Butterbeet Souls FierySoul.png|'Phyrea Music *'Main Theme:' *'Mythological Battle Theme:' *'Battle Theme II:' *'Jazzy Battle Theme:' (Made by ) Category:Fan Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Element Alpha Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:2013 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi platform Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Category:Online Games Category:Online